Suteno Gorou
Suteno Gorou "Left for Dead" is the leader of a first year band of delinquents in Itan High School known as the Four Heavenly Kings, along with Gokudou Hajime "Heaven's Door", Hamaki Yae "Scorpion", and Kusari Makina "Blood Chain". Appearance Suteno has short, fluffy, dark hair and wears an bandana around his head. He is often seen wearing the Itan High School uniform with his coat undone and without his undershirt tucked in. He has also worn the school's tracksuit during the Sports Festival. History Suteno, along with the rest of the Four Heavenly Kings, defeated 172 other first years within one month of joining Itan High School. In Chapters 146-148, having ascending to the top of their class, the Kings then advance to challenge the second years of Itan. This time, instead of taking them all on individually, the Heavenly Kings decide to take on the one they "dare not touch": Komi. When they arrive at classroom 2-1, they immediately single out the intimidating Katai Makoto and believe he must be Komi. Despite their jeers, Katai has no idea the Kings' calls for Komi (directed at him), are meant for him. Komi, sitting in front of him, as usual cannot say a word. When ignored, Suteno challenges "Komi". His challenge is also ignored. The Kings then set out to attack "Komi" (Katai) directly. Their attacks are all accidentally dodged by Katai. When Katai seems to barely notice being punched in the back, the Kings are intimidated and flee. Suteno then begins circulating rumors that "Komi is not to be messed with." Towards the end of Chapter 174, the Kings, hanging out in front of a convenience store, witness Omoharu Nakanaka and her chuunibyou antics with an umbrella. Caught pretending her umbrella is a gun, Nakanaka freezes upon seeing the Kings. Also entering the scene, the confused passerby Teshigawara Hoshiko (whom the umbrella is pointing at) plays along and pretends to be shot, thinking it's a street performance. When the embarrassed Nakanaka runs off, and with the confused Hoshiko still lying "dead" on the floor, Suteno and the Kings simply assume the umbrella was an actual disguised firearm, and that they just witnessed an unbelievable sight. In Chapter 209, the Kings reappear leading class 1-4 in the Sports Festival, and have the backing of all the other first year classes. Suteno announces that they're there to beat Komi's class. He reappears later in the chapter to target "Komi" (Katai) during the headband taking game (Suteno is wearing his headband over his bandana). Suteno beats another group of delinquents along the way, but doesn't notice Tadano behind him as he goes for Katai's headband. Sudeno loses his headband to Tadano and thus fails to best Katai. The Kings are also seen in the background of Chapter 212 taking part in the relay race. In Chapter 216, the Four Heavenly Kings are among some of the people Emoyama Yuragi passes as she walks through the halls observing "Emo" things. Suteno is carrying Hamaki because she had tripped. Hamaki seems grateful even if outwardly denying it, suggesting a developing relationship between Suteno and Hamaki. Trivia *Suteno is revealed to have beaten Maa and Shii from Chapter 11 (the pair of delinquents who chased after Najimi so Maa could confess to them) using the "Coin Claw Punch", and in a single blow, no less. **When Suteno attempts this on Katai, Katai appears unfazed, and takes the coins with a "thanks." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student Category:Itan Private High School